Two different Worlds collide
by Cimbom
Summary: She's rich. He's poor. SNEAK PEAK: "Come on Blossy, what can I offer you? I don't freaking have a job, don't have a place to stay. Heck, I even ditched school." "I don't care if you're rich or not Brick. I fell inlove with you for being who you are." With that she pulled him in and locked lips with him. How will this end?
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, this is a new idea for my story ;}

Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

BLOSSOM'S POV:

My name's Blossom Utonium and I just turned 16. I come from a wealthy family. My dad, Professor Utonium, created new medicine and found a new atome and got rich.

I have two sisters, the bubbly blonde haired Bubbles, also known as the joy and laughter and the tough brunette Buttercup, who's known as the tomboy. Atleast, here I come. I'm the oldest from my sisters. I'm the smartest out of us three. We're triplets anyway.

My mom died when I was three years old. I barely remember her. Nine years later, my dad married the assistent of the Mayor of Townsville: Sarah Bellum. She's the best step-mother you could ask for. The only weird thing is: we never saw her face. Her red locks are always covering her face.

But whatever. Right now, I'm sitting in my last period. Only few minutes are left and we can go out. I can't wait. There's a new café in town with life music from unknown bands. I've been there before and I met a wonderful guy.

His eyes are red, red like blood. His hair is red-orange like mine and he wears a cap backwards. He's smart, funny, strong and sometimes too bossy. But that's what I love on him.

I actually feel bad for him. He had a hard life. He didn't come from a wealthy family like me and lived in the streets or found a shelter to stay for one or more nights. Brick lived with his two younger brothers Boomer and Butch.

Whew, finally the bell rung. I grabbed my stuff and left the classroom. I made my way over to my locker and got my purse out.

Before I could close my locker, someone sneaked on me. I noticed it because that person tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and saw my sister Bubbles.

"Blossy, you coming to the café?" she asked me. I nodded in response.

"I can't wait to hear Brick's voice again." I sighed dreamily. Yes, I love Brick's voice, but not only that. I love **him**. But he doesn't know it.

"Should we wait for Buttercup?" she asked again. "Not should. We have to. Remember, the Ruffs will pick us up and we'll go together to the café." i answered her.

Bubbles slapped herself. That's typical Bubbles: she forgets lots of things. But that's her personality, and I love her for that.

"I'M COMING" i heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Buttercup riding her skateboard on the halls. She never cared if she broke the rules and got in trouble, since our stepmother's the assistant of the mayor, we never got in trouble.

"BC! Stop with that attitude now!" I yelled at her. She rolled her eyes on me and made her to the campus.

Bubbles and I followed her. I smiled widely as I saw a certain person on the campus. It was Brick! I ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hello Pinky. Guess I'm not late" he said whilst hugging me back. I blushed a bright red. I always hated that nickname, but I loved it, when** he** called me like that.

"You're on time, Red" I smirked. I still didn't let go of him. We could stay like this for hours, days..no years!

But sadly, he let go. "I also still want to spend some quality time with my pink-eyed girl after the gig, so I suggest to leave now. Or else we'd become trees in the future if we stay here." he chuckled.

We made our way to the café. It's still nameless but the owner will make a karaoke night on saturday. And the winner will decide the name for the café. The Ruffs will join that competition and I really hope they'll win. They have a really great voice. All of them. But Brick's voice is better than his brothers.

Something around 4 pm we finally arrived. We made our way on a table for 6 people by the window. It's our favorite place. We ordered hot cocoa with toast whilst the Ruffs prepared for their little show.

The café is really full now. The announcer talked into the microphone.

"Hello everybody. I hope you're all ready for the musicians to sing their songs! And remember, on saturday around 8p.m. There will be a karaoke night. The winner gets to choose the name for our café! And now back to the show. Big applause for the Rowdyruff Boys.!"

Everybody cheered. BC, Bubbles and I cheered the loudest though.

The music started. The guys wrote all of their songs by themselves. (A/N just imagine they really did that ;o)

(A/N _Brick=italics_ **Butch=bold **Boomer=underline _**All of them**_)

_Looking out a dirty old window_

_Down below the cars in the city go rushing by_

_I sit here alone and I wonder why_

_Friday night and everyone's moving_

_I can fell the heat but it's shooting heading down_

_I search for the beat in this dirty **town**_

**Down town the young ones are going**

**Down town the young ones are growing**

_**We're the kids in America**_

_**We're the kids in America**_

_**Everybody live for the music-go-round**_

**Bright lights the music gets faster**

**Look boy, don't check on your watch**

**Not another glance**

**I'm not leaving now, honey not a chance**

**Hot-shot, give me no problems **

**Much later baby you'll be saying never mind**

**You know life is cruel, life is never kind**

Kind hearts don't make a new story

Kind hearts don't grab any glory

_**We're the kids in America**_

_**We're the kids in America**_

_**Everybody live for the music-go-round**_

_**Na Na ...Na Na ...**_

Come closer, honey that's better

Got to get a brand new experience

Feeling right

Oh don't try to stop baby

Hold me tight

Outside a new day is dawning

Outside suburbia's sprawling everywhere

I don't want to go _baby_

_New York to East California_

_There's a new wave coming I warn you_

_**We're the kids in America**_

_**We're the kids in America**_

_**Everybody live for the music-go-round**_

_**Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na **(SAY)_

_**Na na na na na na**_

_**We're the kids in America**_

_**We're the kids in America**_

_**We're the kids in America**_

_**We're the kids in America**_

The song ended with a really loud applause. Brick really did a wonderful job. He got off the stage and I ran up to him. He pulled me in for a tight hug.

"You guys will win for sure!" I told him "I'm so proud of you Brick!" I gave him a kiss on his cheek and he smiled.

We let go off each other and made our way to the table. Brick slowly raised his hand and touched the spot, where I just had kissed him, and blushed.

"Blossom? Can I ask you something in private?" I heard Brick's blonde brother Boomer say. I nodded and got up and pulled him into a quiet place. I saw that Brick glared at us but I just ignored it.

"So what's the big deal Boom?" I asked him. He suddenly got nervous. I really hope, that he won't say that he has a crush on me or something. Don't get me wrong. Boomer is an amazing friend but not my type. He's more like Bubbles' type. But hush, I just know it because I've read her diary.

"Uh, I wanted to ask about Bubbles." he started "Do you think she'd say yes, if I'd ask her out or something?" I sighed in relief and put my hand on my chest. Then I smiled at him.

"Why won't you try it out by yourself?" He saw my smile and knew what I meant. He gave me a hug and we two made our way back to the table.

I took the free seat next to Brick. He was still glaring. I wonder why.

"Hey, red? What's wrong?" i asked him. He just shrugged.

"What did Boomer want from you?" Dingelingeling.

Now I get it. He's jealous! Oh my god!

"Well, he just wanted to know if a certain person wants to go out with him" I whispered into his ear. I swear I saw him go green from jealousy.

"And who's that 'certain' person?!" he almost yelled, whilst I just looked at Bubbles in response.

He understood now and turned red from embarrassment. How cute.

"Brick? Let's pay and go to the park. I wanna show you something." He heard me and nodded.

Afterwards he pulled me in for a side hug and didn't let go. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Bubbles, could you pay for my cocoa and toast? I'll give you the money" I told my sister.

"Sure thing Blossy, but you don't need to give money. Duh, we're sisters." she winked. She knew I wanted some time alone with Brick and so did Boomer, because he probably wants to ask her out.

I looked over to Buttercup, who was playing video-games against Butch. I sighed. When will they grow up? I guess never, but they are who they are.

I quickly got up and pulled Brick with me. "Come on, lazy-ass. It's fun time" I yelled.

He just chuckled and we made our way to the park.

Chapter ends here! :)  
R&R! I'm always happy to read your reviews, because they give me the motivation to continue with my stories! Like really :)

Lots of love

~Cimbom


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to write the disclaimer from the last episode! I don't own the PPGs and the characters! Maybe I'll add some O/Cs! The song is called "Kids in America" by Kim Wilde. I also don't own the song! And I will only write in Blossom's POV!  
Let's continue our chapter!

Episode 2

* * *

I pulled Brick to the park. I really love it here. It's so calm, peaceful, beautiful. I could count more positive things about it, but it would take me too long.

I saw that Brick brought his acoustic guitar. The guitar he used at the stage belonged to the café. One more thing that I love on Brick. He always sings a song for me.

We made our way to our favorite spot: under an old oak tree. We sat down and I looked at Brick. He closed his eyes and smiled widely. We sat there like this for few more minutes.

"Would you stop staring at me Blossy?" he asked. I snapped out and rolled my eyes at myself.

"Uh s-sure." I said. I'm kinda nervous. I bet with you, he noticed it. He smirked at me.

I took a deep breath. "Brick? Where will you stay tonight?" I asked him. I secretly pulled out my phone and texted the Professor, if Brick and his brothers could stay as long as they want it.

I saw him shrug and his smirk turned into a helpless smile. That's when I got a message, from my dad.

I opened the message and saw his answer: "Sure, anything that'll make you happy. But it's your job to make them feel comfortable."

A huge smile spread on my face. "Brick? Do you want to stay in our house? I know, it doesn't have any guestrooms, but I could share my room with you and my sisters would share their room with your brothers! The Professor knows already!"

That made him smile. He nodded and our eyes met. Red to pink. I blushed a deep red and he hugged me. "Thank you Blossy. You've done lot's of good things for me, even though we know eachother for only few months."

"It doesn't matter how long we're friends, Brick." I told him. After that, I saw his smile turning into a frown. "What's wrong Brick?" I asked him.

He shrugged and leaned in. I had a slight panic attack. What's he doing? Is he going to kiss me? He's keep leaning in. Our noses are touching now. He's never been THIS close to me before!

"I wanted to do this for so long" he said. He locked his lips with mine. I was shocked. I never thought, that he would like me. Few seconds later I kissed back. It only lasted for two minutes. But it felt like it has been for years.

After he pulled away, he looked into my eyes again and brushed some of my hair behind my ear. "We should go back, don't you think?" he whispered into my ear with a deep voice. I shivered but nodded.

He saw that I shivered. His lips made a straight line. I guess he wanted to give me a jacket but he's not wearing one. I giggled and hugged him from the side as he put his hand over my shoulder.

I feel warm, safe, happy, complete. Just amazing.

We both walked to my home, where a hyper Bubbles was waiting for me. "Ahhh Blossom, the guys can stay here!" she yelled. I just giggled.

"Yes Bubbles, I know. I was the one who asked the Professor." I answered her. She continued jumping and hugged me to show how thankful she is. But oh well, she should know that I didn't do it for her. I've done it for Brick and his brothers.

"BC? Can you come down?" I called out for my brunette sister. She came down the stairs with Butch.

"Yes Blossom?" she asked.

"You'll be sharing your room with Butch. Bubbles you will share yours with Boomer while I'll share mine with Brick. Hope you are not mad that you've gotta share." I told them.

"Oh Blossom, we already know that. Professor told us." She chirped. With that, she took Boomer's wrist and pulled him to her room. Lord, Boomer's blushing. Did he ask Bubbles out already?

"I guess it won't be that bad to share a room with Bi- i mean Butch." Buttercup mumbled. She looked down and blushed a deep red, so did Butch. Brick also noticed that and chuckled.

He took my hand and i led him to my room. "You can sit anywhere you want Brick. I'm gonna get you a blanket and a pillow." I told him. He smirked and shook his head.

"How about we'll share share your pillow and blanket?" he wiggled his eyebrows.  
That question made me blush a very deep shade.

"Excuse me for few minutes. If you wanna take a shower, go the bathroom, it's across my bed." I told him and pointed to a door in my bedroom and got out.

I was looking something for Brick to wear when he sleeps and went to my dad's bedroom. "He wouldn't mind." I told to myself and got some PJs for the red head.

When I made my way over to my bedroom, I had to pass next to Bubbles' and Buttercup's room.

Bubbles' room was closed but I could hear everything. I heard a numb "YES""out of her bedroom. I guess he found the guts to ask her out.

I continued walking and passed Buttercups room now. Her door was widely open. It made me curious so I stopped and looked inside and my eyes widened.

Butttercup was laying on her bed and Butch was ontop of her. They were kissing. Whoa.

I knocked on the open door. "Close your door the nex time BC" I warned her and left. I bet with you, she's embarrassed as hell!

Finally I reached my own bedroom, sadly, without a Brick. But I could hear the shower running in the bathroom.

I put the spare clothes on my bed and changed before Brick could come out. I wore a black short and hot pink tank top. Right after I changed, the shower stopped and few minutes later, Brick came out with only a towel around his waist.

I hid my face. Brick is muscular, but not too muscular. His short orange-auburn hair was a wet mess.

I blushed very deeply. I could feel his smirk burning into the back of my head. "I got you spare clothes Brick. Go back to the bathroom and change!" I ordered him. He came up to me, put his index finder under my chin and lifted my head up so I was facing him.

He only closed his eyes and kissed me deeply.

* * *

So, as I promised, I uploaded. But again, I'm sorry if it's crappy! I'm running out of ideas atm!  
R&R

Cimbom~


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

Recently

_I blushed very deeply. I could feel his smirk burning into the back of my head. "I got you spare clothes Brick. Go back to the bathroom and change!" I ordered him. He came up to me, put his index finder under my chin and lifted my head up so I was facing him._

_He only closed his eyes and kissed me deeply._

* * *

Now:

I opened my eyes widely in shock. Few seconds later, I kissed him back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put each hand on one side of my waist and pulled me closer to him.

'Wow, this feels amazing' I thought, 'We should stay like this for like forever.'

But sadly, we are human. We needed to breathe so he pulled away and leaned in again. This time our foreheads were touching. He smiled at me. "This was the best kiss I've ever got" he said.

"Really?" I asked him. He nodded. I smiled at him and hugged him. Then I realized he was only in a towel.

"Brick, come on wear something." I told him. He chuckled, but did as told.

Once he finished changing, he saw my guitar on the wall. He was surprised. "You play?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No Brick, it's only decoration" I said, with sarcasm in my voice. He chuckled again. 'His chuckles are music to my ears' I thought.

"Can I play you a song?" He asked. I nodded. "Go ahead Brick" I told him.

He took the guitar and started playing.

_If the heart is always searching, _  
_Can you ever find a home? _  
_I've been looking for that someone, _  
_I'll never make it on my own. _  
_Dreams can't take the place of loving you, _  
_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes, _  
_And tell me that you love me. _  
_Everything's alright, _  
_When you're right here by my side. _  
_When you look me in the eyes, _  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _  
_I find my paradise, _  
_When you look me in the eyes. _

_How long will I be waiting, _  
_To be with you again _  
_Gonna tell you that I love you, _  
_In the best way that I can. _  
_I can't take a day without you here, _  
_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _  
_And tell me that you love me. _  
_Everything's alright, _  
_When you're right here by my side. _  
_When you look me in the eyes, _  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _  
_I find my paradise, _  
_When you look me in the eyes. _

_More and more, I start to realize, _  
_I can reach my tomorrow, _  
_I can hold my head high, _  
_And it's all because you're by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _  
_And tell me that you love me. _  
_Everything's alright, _  
_When you're right here by my side. _  
_When I hold you in my arms_  
_I know that it's forever_  
_I just gotta let you know_  
_I never wanna let you go _

_Cause when you look me in the eyes. _

_And tell me that you love me. _  
_Everything's alright, _  
_When you're right here by my side. _  
_When you look me in the eyes, _  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _  
_I find my paradise, _  
_When you look me in the eyes. _  
_Oh_

I sat there with an open mouth. This song was amazing. "This song is for you Blossy. I wanted to ask you this question quite a while. But I was a coward." He began. My heart starts beating faster.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked and closed his eyes and bit his tongue. 'OH MY GOSH' my mind said.

I smiled and hugged Brick, showing that this was a yes. "Yes," I heard him say quietly in victory and he hugged me back. He kissed my fore head. "Bloss, we should get some sleep huh? It's already late" he said.

With a nod, we made our way to the bed. Yes, I'll let him sleep next to me. IN THE BED.

We got in and laid down. Brick put his arm under my head for support and I only cuddled into his chest. He held me really tight. And we fell asleep and didn't wake up until the morning.

In the next morning, when I woke up, I saw that Brick was staring at me. When he realized that I woke up, he smiled and kissed my cheek. "Good morning beautiful" he greeted me.

"Good morning handsome" I greeted back and looked at the clock. It was 10 a.m. already!

"Uhm Brick, since when are you up?" I asked him. I felt a shrug come off from him. I sweat dropped.

"I only know that after I woke up, I was staring at you for a long time. You have a weird sleeping way. With an open mouth" he chuckled, trying to mock me.

I glared at him. "Well, who's the one who snores all night?" I asked him, mocking him back.

He was about to say something but I cut him off with a kiss. "Safe that for later, I'm going to have breakfast now Redhead." I told him and got up.

"I'll join you babe, wait up for me!" he said and jumped off the bed. Then he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we both went downstairs to eat something.

I had the smell of chocolate chip pancakes in my noise. Delicious, I love chocolate chip pancakes.

I gave Brick a sign to hurry, or else our green-eyed siblings would eat everything before we could arrive in the kitchen.

But gladly, we came in there in no time. No Buttercup, no Butch. I looked around and only saw Bubbles, who was flipping pancakes in the pan.

"Good morning Bubs." I said. She greeted me back in a very happy tone.

That made me smile. Of course I know what happened and she'll tell me later, after breakfast.

"The others are still asleep?" I asked.

"No," she started "only Buttercup, Butch and Boomer. Mom and dad are working, as always."

I nodded but smiled at her. She gave me a confused look before she finished the pancakes.

I went up to her. "Tell me everything from last night later" I whispered into her ear. Her smile grew wide and nodded her head.

"Could you wake the others up?" she asked me.

"Okay, no problem Bubs. Brick? Help Bubbles with the table, I'll be right back." I told them.

And I made my way back downstairs. I went to Bubbles' room to wake Boomer up, since he's the most quiet and brave sibling from Brick, he'd wake up without swearing.

After I entered Bubbles' bedroom, the first thing I did was opening the curtains. Then I looked over to the bed.

Boomer was laying on his back with a wide opened mouth. He was hugging a huge pillow and snored slightly.

I bent down next to him and shook him. "Boomer, wake up. It's brunch time. Bubbles is the cook"

That woke him up. "Alright, I'll be down in a minute" he told me. I nodded and got out.

'Uh oh, It's BC's and Butch's turn for waking up' my mind said. I shook my head and got in Buttercup's room and opened her curtains.

I looked on the ground and saw that Butch's feet were on Buttercups bed and the rest was on the ground and Buttercup was on the bed, hugging his feet.

"Guys, wake up. BREAKFAST TIME!" I yelled at them and that woke them up too.

"EW YUCK!" I heard Buttercup yell before I closed the door. Guess, she just realised that she was hugging his feet. I chuckled slightly and went to the kitchen, where the rest were waiting on chairs around the table.

I sat next to Brick and snuggled into his chest. He rested his head on mine and put his right arm around my waist. From the corner of my eye, I saw that our blonde siblings were smiling and they held hands. Soon they shared a kiss.

That's when our other siblings came. They made a very disgusted look. "Ewww!" BC and Butch yelled.

Bubs and Boomer let go off each other and glared at them. Wow that's the first time in my whole life that I saw Bubbles glaring!

Anyway, we started and finished our meals. Brick and I got up, brought or tablets to the other dishes.

Then we two quickly refreshed and changed our clothes. Brick and his brothers had to occur at the stage again today.

I'll definitely be there and support him.

"Pinky, there will be a party next weekend. Do you want to join me?" he asked.

"Sure thing, Red" I answered.

Brick came closer to me and ran his fingers through my long hair. Then he pulled me close and kissed me on the lips again. Of course I kissed back and this kiss lasted longer this time.

A couple of minutes later, we pulled away breathless. Brick looked at the clock.

"Only 3 hours. Wanna go to the park before my occur?" He asked. I nodded in excitement.

We two got out of the house after saying bye to our siblings.

Brick took my hand and we slowly made our way to the park from yesterday. It was a beautiful sunny day.

We saw an ice-cream van close to us and Brick ran toward it and got a strawberry sundae with two spoons.

He tried to feed me but it failed. He didn't reach my mouth but my nose. I giggled as he licked the top of my nose.

"So, so, so, look who we have here." said someone behind us.

Brick and I turned around and saw two red-heads in front of us.

* * *

So this is chapter three! I actually didn't know where to stop this chapter ._.  
Anyway! I don't own the characters, the song. Only the idea of this story!

R&R and **don't forget **to read my other story **Camp Element** and the upcoming story **Rising Sun **. I updated my first story, the other one is still in work-progress.

Sincerely

Cimbom~


End file.
